


How To Say Sorry

by Penny_Fabula_09



Category: South Park
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Fabula_09/pseuds/Penny_Fabula_09
Summary: Tweek and Craig got into a fight again. Tricia somehow persuaded her brother to let her do his nails and for him to apologize to the blond boy.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	How To Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allisoncherrypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allisoncherrypop/gifts).



> For @AllisonCherrypop! 💗
> 
> I hope you like this! I want to write something for you for taking time to recommend songs for me to listen to lol (and the song used in this is one of them! I think you already know hehe)! Don’t worry, there will be a smut fic coming up… 👀👀

“Come on, Craig! You’re just sulking in your room all day!”

What Tricia said isn’t a lie. Craig has been in his room since morning until now, missing breakfast and lunch. The raven-haired refuses to look back at his younger sister and just proceeded to flip her off without facing the door where the blonde stood impatiently.

Craig and Tweek got into another fight. Tricia knows it is mostly her brother’s fault. Tweek is going on about the underpants gnomes during their sleepover last night and Craig single-handedly dismissed the blond’s rational fear and as always, used logic and facts. However, this is one of those days that his paranoid boyfriend doesn’t need logical answers, he just needed for the raven-haired to listen. That is all he wanted, and his rational boyfriend couldn’t give it to him.

And what is worse is that Tricia heard her brother called the blond boy crazy during their yelling. That made Tweek grab his belongings and leave the Tucker household in the middle of the night despite his heightened fear of walking alone in the dark. She is aware that she should be disappointed and mad at her brother, and she is, but she can’t stand looking at Craig like this. Other than their grandmother and Token, Tricia knows her brother is as sensitive as Tweek is, especially when the problem _is_ the blond.

“Get out of my room.” Is the simple order of her brother. She rolls her eyes.

“How about no?”

Tricia actually did the opposite. She walked closer to the bed, holding the pouch with her manicure set in it tightly. Craig didn’t yell nor throw a pillow at her like he sometimes does when he is emotional. And that means that the raven-haired is too preoccupied with his thoughts to lash out to his sister. That is concerning to the blonde.

“I’m just asking you to hang out with me. You won’t do anything. I just need to practice painting someone else’s nails.”

Craig closes his eyes when he felt the bed creaked and dipped, knowing that his annoying yet caring sibling is sitting by the foot of the bed.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Patricia.”

“Craigory.”

He thinks over the offer. It’s not that he minds getting his nails done. He is past the point of fighting stereotypical bullshit and lying to himself that he isn’t gay. It’s that he knows that he’ll get scolded by the blonde for what he is already aware of. He knows that he shouldn’t have told Tweek that and invalidated his fears.

“No.”

Then again, he should also spend some time with Tricia. They are known to be the siblings that never get along but that’s a lie. They do get along very well, especially when Tweek is around. They just don’t show it to the public, but they care for one another inside the house and the Tucker siblings are comfortable with that.

“I also got you McDonalds.”

With that, Craig sighs and sit up. He is also tired just laying on his bed and trying to come up with an apology for his boyfriend. _Maybe Tricia could help with that?_

Tricia waited for a no or a middle finger to the face, but she got a nod instead. She smiles, mostly to herself. Craig told her to go to her room first, he’ll just wash up and will go there after. That made the blonde a little disappointed since she thought he is just trying to get her out of the room. But the little scoff and roll of his eyes said otherwise.

“Just go, you brat. I already said yes.”

“And you better not change your mind, dork.”

She did as she was told but still a bit anxious that her brother is lying. She does want to spend time with him and does need to practice painting nails, but she also wants to know what is going on with him. He has always been silent and not open, but it seems like something is bothering him even before their fight.

Sighing, she places the pink pouch on her nightstand and toss herself on her bed. She groans loudly and was about to curse her brother when she felt vibration underneath him. She pulled out her phone from the hoodie’s pocket, noticing a few messages from her friends and their group chat but she ignores all of it except for one. She quickly rolls on her back, typing aggressively.

**_You > Cutiepatootie _ **

_2:31_ hey

**_Cutiepatootie > You_ **

_2:31_ Trish! Hey 😊 what’s up?

**_You > Cutiepatootie _ **

_2:32_ ugh brother is a mess trying to chair up but might not work

 _2:32_ *cheer up

**_Cutiepatootie > You_ **

_2:32_ oh no! I normally just comfort big bro and he’ll be ok ☹ I don’t know how to help with Craig

**_You > Cutiepatootie_ **

_2:32_ its okay I’ll have to drag his gay ass out if I have to

**_Cutiepatootie > You_ **

_2:33_ hahaha! He’ll be mad at you hehe

 _2:33_ oh brb! Kenny’s back with Leo!

**_You > Cutiepatootie _ **

_2:33_ careful u might see them making out

 _2:34_ you know what to do tho if you do

****

**_Cutiepatootie > You _ **

_2:34_ take a pic and sell it to the Asian girls?

**_You > Cutiepatootie _ **

_2:35_ good girl

**_Cutiepatootie > You _ **

_2:35_ ttyl <3 <3

**_You > Cutiepatootie _ **

_[draft] 2:35_ ily <3

“Send it. I dare you.”

“FUCKING HELL, CRAIG.” Tricia yells, clutching her phone close to her chest as she glares at her brother. His brother is standing next to the bed, leaning down to snoop on her text messages with Karen.

Craig just gave her a half-smirk before uncrossing his arms and lend his hand out. He’s just wearing a simple Red Racer shirt that his boyfriend got him and ditch the chullo, already aware that the simple manicure practice might end up with clay masks and fur head bands. Tricia quickly got to her feet, closing the door and grabbing two small stools.

“When will you confess your undying love for Karen?” His voice is dripping with tease as he carries a small plastic table to the middle of the room, and Tricia arrange the stools.

“Never because I know she doesn’t like me that way.” Tricia replies quickly, grabbing the manicure set and a tub of acetone.

Craig stays silent as he let the blonde grab a few more items around the room. His mouth almost watered when he saw two plastic bags filled with burgers and fries being places on the table. He grabs a Bluetooth speaker on top of her nightstand and was about to connect his phone to it when Tricia snatches the speaker, placing it on the plastic table.

“Nope, we’re listening to my playlist. We are not brooding while manicuring.” She said then sticks her tongue out. Craig rolls his eyes and flip her off before sitting on the stool, impatiently slamming his hand on the table.

“Whatever. And just so you know, you won’t know unless you confess.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you, asshole.” Tricia slumps down adjacent to Craig, taking out a few bottles out of the pouch.

Craig notices that two of the bottles are the base and top coats and the other three are blue, green and yellow nail polishes. Tricia also takes out a wooden pusher, oil pen and a glass file but she put back the file after realizing her brother barely has any free edge. The raven-haired are already familiar with it since Tweek tends to bite his fingernails before and the youngest Tucker offer to paint his nails to prevent it.

“Besides, we should be focusing on you.”

“What about me?” Craig asks as Tricia grabs a hold of his hand to have better access to his fingernails.

“I know you know. Cherrypop playlist.” Tricia hands Craig her phone. The raven-haired scrolls down until he found the specific playlist.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” After putting down the phone, Craig reaches to the bag of fries with his free hand. He tosses one in his mouth, grimacing when he bites into the soggy fry.

“Then we won’t talk about it. And don’t complain, your gay ass took so long.” Tricia started covering Craig’s fingernails with the oil pen when the speaker started playing a song.

They both know and love this song. Craig eats quietly as Tricia pushes back his cuticles, but they are both trying not to sing along to the song. Craig skillfully unwrapped a burger with his free hand, head slightly banging along to the beat, but he heard his sister humming underneath her breath.

“And you can teach me your philosophies. Tell me all the things you are that people wouldn't let you be~” Tricia sings softly before going back to humming as she wipes Craig’s fingernails with a clean cloth.

Craig knows that she meant to sing it loud enough for him to hear. She’s emphasizing it and acting like it was on accident. He rolls his eyes, trying to swallow the chewed piece in his mouth without also swallowing the bitter taste at the back of his throat. Even though Tricia said they wouldn’t talk about it, they will. And she is trying to get the raven-haired to talk. But he won’t give in and instead, hum along with her during the outro.

_Now I have to go home_

_Promise you're on my mind_

_I'm on Earth all alone_

_Dreaming of you at night_

“Craig,” The boy being called takes a deep breath then finishes off his burger. Tricia impressively covered almost all of the nail plate with a single stroke of the blue polish, leaving a small space on the free edge. “Maybe you should apologize.”

“And say what? I’m sorry I called you crazy?” He snaps at her. Tricia obviously tensed up making Craig feel guilty and angry at himself. _So much for not giving in._ “I know he is still mad at me.”

“And he has every right to be, you know.”

“Yeah.” Craig just notices that the colors that Tricia is using are alternating and it’s the color scheme Craig and Tweek normally uses for their clothes; blue and yellow for Craig and green and yellow for Tweek. Tricia painted the free edge with the yellow polish creating a French tip.

Another song started playing as silence wash over the siblings. Craig wiped his other hand clean before Tricia repeated the steps on that hand. The song that started to play is unfamiliar to the raven-haired, but he felt something tightening in his chest as he listens to the lyrics.

“Craig, I think Tweek is just waiting for you to apologize.” Tricia’s voice is almost a whisper. “I… I don’t want you feeling like this.”

After not hearing a response from her brother, Tricia put down his other hand and go back to the right one, attempting to paint the second coat. She is feeling emotional as well. She truly cares for her brother, and she is no expert on comforting him like how their grandma and Token do. So, she needs him to talk in order for her to properly form comforting words. But she tried to speak anyways.

“You’re my brother and I care for you. Tweek makes you happy and I know you make him happy too. T-That’s why I don’t want you two fighting.”

Tricia curses herself for almost crying. She took a deep breath and blink away the tears that are forming. Her hand is trembling, so put back the brush and the bottle down, not wanting to destroy the excellent work she has already done. She was about to say something when she heard sniffling.

“Are you crying?”

“F-Fuck off.”

They stayed silent with Tricia rather shocked to see her stoic and asshole-ish brother trying to wipe his face with the sleeves of his shirt, also trying not to ruin the polishes on his nails. But the thing is, the youngest Tucker didn’t realize that she is also in tears. So, she raised a brow when Craig stare at him with teary eyes.

“Are _you_ crying?” Tricia touched her cheeks, feeling the damp tear track. She shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess so.”

The song is almost ending as they stare at one another. They burst out giggling, trying to wipe their tears as they let the song play. After calming down a bit, Tricia took her phone and search up the lyrics for the song. It’s not part of her original playlist but Karen have told her that she loves this song, so she added it, even though she doesn’t know the lyrics.

“Craig?” Tricia calls out as soon as the song ends. She paused the playlist after earning a soft noise from her brother to urge whatever she is going to say next. “Are you crying because of this song?”

“I don’t even fucking know that song.” He sighs, hand always on his hair before remembering his fingernails. He slams his head on the table instead. “But it’s _exactly_ what I want to say to him.”

“Then send it to him. Let him listen to it. Or sing it to him.” Tricia’s eye twitch when her brother shakes his head at every suggestion. She flips him off and somehow sensing it, Craig also flips her back. _He could be stubborn sometimes._

“I forgot that you’re an old-fashioned romantic.” Tricia sighs, crossing her arms. “Okay, how about this? Burn the song into a cd, print out polaroid pictures of both of you, write the lyrics behind it then get him flowers and chocolates?”

“That’s fucking cliché, Trish, and you know it.” Craig looks up at his sister.

“Well, do you have any other grand ideas, genius?” Tricia raises an eyebrow at him and kept their eye contact until the raven-haired growls and shakes his head.

“Then do what I told you to do. You said the lyrics are exactly what you wanna tell him, so let him listen to it. And show that you’re actually sorry.” Tricia stole the bag of fries and started eating, chewing loudly.

“I knew I could count on you.”

“You owe me.” Tricia smiles at Craig, who smiles back but has his middle finger up.

“Leave you alone with Karen next weekend?”

* * *

Just like any Saturday, the Bank of South Park is rather empty. Laura is mostly texting with Thomas with how bored she is. Their family loves boring, and everyone knows this, however they hate being bored. She might as well check up on her kids but got a surprise instead when she heard a scrapping sound emitting outside her cubicle. She knows it a stool being pushed in front of her.

“Mom.” Laura failed to hide her smile when she saw a yellow pom moving around then found herself facing her son.

“Good afternoon, Craig. How may I help you today?” She said professionally, but her smile isn’t the forced smile she normally uses to her clients. It’s so genuine that even Craig has a small smile featured on his lips. _He looks so small on that stool. Please don’t grow up so fast, my children._

“I’d like to withdraw money. $20.” Craig slides his passbook, and two withdrawal slips into the slot. Laura giggles upon seeing what he wrote on the first withdrawal slip: You already know my details. He still wrote it on the other slip.

“May I ask why you need to withdraw $20?” She inquires, but she is already typing on her keyboard.

“Are you asking as a mother or a teller?”

“Your mother.”

“I need to buy gifts for Tweek. We had a fight last night.” Craig’s voice is above a whisper, only Laura and himself could hear him.

“Yes, I’ve heard from your sister. What did you do this time?” Laura crosses her arms, leaning close so she and Craig could talk better. Her son is not holding up a line anyways.

“Called him crazy.” Craig grabbed a hold of the strings of his chullo, tilting it a bit forward, just to hide his eyes.

Laura let out a sigh and grabbed the money and the passbook. She walks out of the cubicle, leaning down a bit to properly face the young boy. They flipped each other off but the blonde woman pulled her son into a side hug before handing him his passbook and the twenty bucks. She took out her wallet and slipped in another twenty for him.

“What are you planning to buy him?” She asks as she leans on the counter.

“A box of chocolates and some flowers.” Laura raises a brow at him. “And coffee.”

“You are really like your father.” Laura chuckles, messing his chullo in an attempt of ruffling his hair. All she got from him is a scowl and another middle finger. “How about buy him a dinosaur plushie? I saw one that’s on sale. I think it’s the same one that Rex destroyed.”

“Clyde should be the one buying him that.” Craig grumbles but nods anyways. “I’ll just make him pay for it.”

“You still have more than $200 in your account, by the way.” Laura smiles at him. She is proud that her son is learning the importance of money. Tweek also has an account, and she has coerced Helen into putting half of the blond’s boy allowance directly into said account.

“Okay.” Craig nods then climbs down the stool. He pocketed the money and glances up at his mother. After flipping one another, Laura leans down and kisses his forehead.

“Move along. Be safe on the way, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Craig took a deep breath. He held the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand and clutch the box of chocolates. The bouquet consists of mostly red and pink flowers and the box of chocolates are in a shape of the heart. He is also carrying a backpack, which is slightly heavy because of its contents. He is standing outside of the coffee shop and he knows the blond already saw him because he received a glare from him from behind the counter.

“Hello, Craig.” Richard greets as soon as the raven-haired steps in. He only nodded at the old man. “Tweek, look it’s Craig.”

“I, gah, can see him, Dad.” Tweek isn’t even looking at him as he fidgets with the buttons of his button down.

“Oh, you have gifts for him! That’s so sweet.” Helen coos behind the blond, whose cheeks are a tint of pink.

“Yeah. Uhm,” Craig looks over to Helen, silently begging her to get the message that he wants to be alone with the blond boy. He could only thank whatever God is listening because the brunette seems to get it.

“Tweek, why don’t you take a break?” Helen smiles at her son who yelps in surprise and shakes his head. The smile on her face falters and Tweek quickly notices it. He took off his apron in a rush and hands it to his mom.

“Hey, honey.” Craig greeted and gulps when he saw the fiery glare of the blond.

“H-Hey.”

“Can you please sit on the table at the back?” Craig hates how he is ordering the blond around when they are obviously still fighting but he needs to order something without the blond hearing it.

“Nhn, okay.” Tweek gave him a side glance before awkwardly walking to the table where he and Craig normally hang out when the raven-haired drops by and no one is around.

“What is it, Craig?” Helen leans on the counter, smiling brightly at him. The Tweak parents always smile so much that it physically hurt the raven-haired. Yet his boyfriend could just have a small smile and Craig’s heart will do a summer sault.

“Can I order Tweek’s favorite? And have it delivered at our table, please?” Craig never says the p magic word except to the Tweaks. It makes him sound like a gentleman.

“Coming right up.” Richard grins at him and Craig found himself smiling back since his (and Tricia’s) plan is going well.

He walks over to the table where Tweek is, finding the blond twitching slightly as he looks outside the glass windows. Upon noticing the raven-haired, the angry scowl is back on his facial expression. Craig silently sits in front of him, placing down the bouquet and the chocolates on the table. A few minutes of silent wash over them, save for the small yelps that the blond is emitting. They are both looking outside.

“Can…” Craig starts before his breath shakes. He inhales and glances at his boyfriend. His heart skips a beat when he found sapphire eyes already looking at him. He wets his lip, reaching to unzip his bag.

“Can I play you a song?” Tweek’s eyes widen, and he let out a small yelp, hands flying for fingers to twiddle with each other.

“O… Okay.”

With that, Craig fully unzips his bag. Inside is a small wooden vinyl record player, a vinyl record and a green paper bag with a yellow ribbon on it. He took all of them out, noticing the shock evident on the blond’s face. Helen came over and gave her son his favorite and the sweetest coffee drink in their menu for Craig. The raven-haired was about to pay but the woman is already out of sight.

“W-Why would they..?”

“I, uh, ordered. Drink up, hon.” Craig wants the ground to eat him up. He is nervous as fuck. “I’ll play the song while you drink.”

“Hngh... I-I like your nails.”

“Thanks. Tricia painted it.”

He lifts the lid and place the vinyl record on it. He sees the paper bag and hands it over to the blond’s shaking hands. Tweek stares at the gift with wide eyes then at Craig. The raven-haired smiles softly and nodded for him to open it. Placing the bouquet on the side and opening the box of chocolates, the blond unties the ribbon.

_Don't know why I said the things I said to you_

The song started playing as Craig shifts on his seat. Tweek is staring at a polaroid of picture of them at Stark Ponds, their laughter caught on photograph. He flips the image, a small smile forming on his lips as he read along with the song.

_Caught up in the moment, I was ignorant_

_I thought I had to make you see things from my side_

_Laying down my pride, I need to tell you how much_

He places the first photograph down. He picked up another, smile growing when he sees the picture. It’s both of them at the pet store, holding their shared pet guinea pig. He flips this one and sees the rest of the song.

_I need you now_

_Babe you were right_

_Come around_

_Let me change your mind_

_Oh, I can't believe it_

_Oh, don't leave me hanging_

_Oh, can you hear what I am saying_

Tweek took a small mint chocolate from the box and pop it in his mouth. His initial thought was _This chocolate could never be as sweet as my boyfriend._ He also places the second photograph next to the first before picking the third. The picture is of them at the Denver carnival. Tweek giggles at the memory of Craig trying to get the blond the small dinosaur plush.

_If I could go back in time again I would, I would, I would_

_Be better and gentle and different, I would, I would, I would_

_If I could make you believe again I would, I would, I would_

_I would take back all the things I said, I would, I would, I would_

The last photograph is of them laying on Craig’s bed. It’s the photo they took before they fought. Tweek’s smile faltered and he flips the photograph, covering his mouth as he reads the lyrics that the song is playing.

_How would you want it? how do I say it?_

_How do I let you know that I'm sorry_

_How would you want it? how do I say it_

_How do I let you know_

“C-Craig, I…” Tweek was about to look over to his boyfriend when he saw the last item inside the bag. It’s a small green brontosaurus dinosaur plush. Exactly the plushie that he owns and Rex, Clyde’s dog, accidentally destroyed.

“I’m sorry, honey.”

Tweek quickly take out the plush and hugged it tight. He sniffles, happy tears rolling down his face. He notices the song has stopped and the raven-haired is just sitting there. So, he places down the plush and got on the table. He leans close and gave his boyfriend a much-deserved kiss on the lips.

“You’re forgiven, y-you old-fashioned lover.” Tweek giggles before sitting back down, loving the heat spreading across Craig’s cheeks. “How could I, nhn, not forgive you?”

“Uh,” Craig starts, dumbfounded. He shakes his head, smiling lovingly at the blond before sliding out of his seat and next to Tweek. He receives another kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend.

“I love you, Craig. You even got to, gah, put the song on vinyl. You could have just sent it to me.” Tweek snuggles closer to Craig who wraps his arm around the blond’s shoulders.

“I love you too, hon. I know it’s cliché, but hey, it worked, right?” They share a laugh as Craig squeeze his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Y-You set up the standards though. I’ll only, hn, accept apologies like these.”

Tweek looks up at the raven-haired who stuck his tongue at him. He repeated the gesture before laughing once again. He hands over the plush to the blond, who hugged it tightly and feed Craig a piece of chocolate with caramel drizzle. They sit silently for a few seconds before Tweek felt the top of his head being kissed.

“Well then, I’ll have to learn more of how to say sorry.” 


End file.
